1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become essential that a display apparatus is mounted as one of user interfaces on an electronic device, and flat panel display apparatuses have been widely used for realizing slim, compact and lightweight electronic devices and minimizing power consumption of the electronic devices.
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) most widely used at present is a non-emissive device, which adjusts the amount of light incident from the outside to display images, and includes backlight units (“BLUs”) including separate light sources (i.e., backlight lamps) to irradiate a liquid crystal panel with light.
Recently, a light emitting diode (“LED”) having advantages including low power, eco-friendliness, and slim design has been widely used as a light source. However, the LED has a limitation in that its optical design makes it difficult to maintain the uniformity of brightness and color over the entire area of a display apparatus, and increased technology is required for the instantaneous control of LED current.
To provide brightness required by display apparatuses, backlight units may include a plurality of light emitting diode strings. To maintain uniform brightness of the plurality of light emitting diode strings, the amount of current flowing through each of the light emitting diode strings should be the same.